


Magical Sharing

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [85]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Family, Gen, Humor, Public Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Techie the modern witch is scandalized by what his brother did





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Letmeputitinyourbutt on tumblr based on their modern witch Hux

"Armie, people could see you!"

"We made sure that the area was cleared and only people willing to watch and participate were involved," he lazily said, placing his hat over his eyes to try and end the conversation.

His brother however was not in the mood to let it go. He snatched up his sunhat, glaring down at him with eyes that looked like shattered crystal. "You let strangers have sex with you!" he hissed.

"Kylo was there. He took his turn like everyone else," he laughed. He winced and whined when he was punched in the arm, pouting as he sat up and rubbed his arm. "Techie!" he protested.

"You were locked in a pillory!"

"I am well aware."

"You let strangers fuck you in a pillory!"

"My ass is very much aware, yes."

"Armie...a pillory..." Techie whispered.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, softening his expression. "It was fun and safe and all planned out. We had plenty of condoms so no one could fuck me without one and risk getting me sick. I even set up the proper runes for security. You have nothing to worry about," he promised.

Techie sighed and sat down beside him. "I suppose so..."

Armitage smiled as he regarded his twin, tilting his head to the side. "You want Matt to mount you in a pillory too, don't you?"

"No!"

"Without the sharing."

"...yes..."


End file.
